A Shot in the Dark
by RileyGoode
Summary: What happens when Rose has to move from her life in the States to her fathers house in Turkey. Who does she meet? and how will she cope with her fathers lifestyle?


**Hope you guys like it, sorry I haven't updated anything but was writing this for my English essay just changed some names, will try to update when I can hopefully soon, just had a shitty year but you don't want to hear about that so on with the story.**

**Story Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters might add some of my own don't know yet**

Rose POV

I was standing at the airport waiting for my sorry excuse for a father to pick me up. He was half an hour late, typical for him. Thats my father, unreliable.

I looked up at the sky and saw dark rain clouds heading towards me. _I sure do hope he turns up soon. _

I heard the rumble of an engine and looked back down at the road, driving towards me was a black SUV with tinted windows. It pulled up to the curb and a tall man got out. He must be at least 6'2, he had dark hair almost black and dazzling emerald green eyes.

Dimitri POV

I was sent to pick my bosses daughter up from the airport by the time Matthew got aroud to telling me I was over 20 minutes late. Thankfully the airport is not far away and there wasnt much traffi on the road so I arrived withing 10 minutes.

I could make out a lone figure standing on the cerb._ That must be her _I thought. I stopped the SUV and stepped out, she was staring at me.

"You're not my father" she stated

"Your father got caught up with something at work so he sent me" I told her calmly

"Of course he did" she said sancastily

"Just get in the car, I have other things to do today" I told her. She pouted but put her bags in the back and climbed in. I walked arond and got into the drivers side.

Rose POV

_This is my father all over, to busy to come and even pick me up so he sends one of his bodyguards. Why does he even need bodyguards hes a businessman as far as I know. Oh whatever, no point in wasting time thinking about it. At least he didnt sent Stan, I definetly would not be getting into a car with him. You couldn't pay me to spend time with that man._

Dimitri POV

She was quiet on the way to her fathers, the only time I heard anything from her was when she sang along to the lyrics of the song that she was listening to. _She has the same eyes as her father but hers are a beautiful emerald green. __**Stop it she's your bosses daughter. She's off limits. **_

Rose POV

We turned off the highway and into a private drive; the trees that covered the land to the sides touched the sky with leaves that were just turning golden and red. We drove through the seemingly never-ending archway created by the trees overhanging; at the end was my father's house, well mansion really. Well this is my new home it was beautiful really, to bad I didn't want to be here. I mean I could leave technically since I am 18 but I don't have any money but as soon as I can I'm getting out of here, getting my own place, living my own life. The SUV stopped outside the front door. I opened the door and climbed out, what's-his-face was already getting my bags out for me

"Hey Comrade, what's your name? You never said"

"Dimitri"

"Well thank you, I'm Rose"

I grabbed my bags and walked into the house.

Dimitri POV

_Roza. _I followed her into the house, and walked towards the study to tell Abe that his daughter is here, I turned a said to Rose

"Wait here"

I knocked on the door

"Come in"

I opened the door

"Sir, your daughters here she's waiting in the lobby"

"Thank You Belikov"

He got up and walked pass me. I walked out and went to my room. All of Mr. Muzar bodyguards lived on site.

Rose POV

"Kizim"

"Baba"

"I am sorry that I couldn't pick you up, something came up with work"

"Yeah baba, something always comes up"

"Kizim don't be like that "

"Just show me where my room is baba, I want to put my stuff away"

"It's up the stairs and the first door on the right, you have an ensuite"

"Thanks, I'm going to go freshen up and unpack"

I walked up stairs and when into my room. It was beautiful, the walls had blue and grey fading feathers on a white background, a huge four-poster with a blue floral pattern bedspread, there was silver lamps on beautiful pine bedside tables, there was a vanity against one wall and the opposite is just full height glass facing out onto the garden and pastures and onto the hills, let's just say the view is bloody amazing. I put my bags on the bed and walked into the bathroom and there was a Jacuzzi bathtub and a separate shower. I walked back into my room and opened the doors to the walk-in closet and started to unpack.

Abe POV

_My daughter is home after so long she is finally home. I'll need to make sure that she can defend herself; I'll get Dimitri to train her he is the closest to her age. I'll ask him after I've finished work._

Dimitri POV

I walked into my room and took off my coat and picked up my book and started to read.

Rose POV

I finish unpacking and go downstairs in search for the kitchen. I passed a closed door and heard my dad talking to come one on the phone

"Sadece o benim evime almaz emin olun!"

I wonder what that was about. Oh well. Now where's that kitchen. After 10 minutes I finally found the kitchen. I walked in and saw Dimitri making something

"Hey Comrade, what ya making?"

"Blintz, do you want some?"

"Sure" I grinned and sat at the island "so, how long you been working for old man?"

"Nearly a year now, why?"

"'Cause you weren't here the last time I visited, but I suppose that was like 3 years ago. Does he still have Stanny working for him?"

"Who?"

"Stan "

"Oh him yeah everyone tries to avoid him"

"Haha, poor Stan"

We were still laughing when Pavel walked in

"Uncle Pavel!" I shouted while jumping up and giving him a hug

"Hey Rouge" I smiled at my nickname, only he was allowed to call me that. He is the only person from here that I actually missed while I was living with my mother in Scotland,

"I see you've met Dimitri"

"Yeah, old man sent him to pick me up since he was just so busy that he couldn't take an hour out to come for me himself"

"Don't be so harsh on him Rouge, you know he would have been there if he could have been"

"He used the same excuse for missing my 9th birthday, remember he sent you and Stan to tell me that something had come up and he wasn't going to make it"

"I remember Rouge, I also remember that when he did turn up two days later you locked yourself in your room and wouldn't talk to him" he said chuckling

"Well I was 9 and he promised me that he would be there. I was angry"

"And stubborn, you get that from your mother. She missed you"

"Ye well not really on speaking terms with her at the moment"

"Rouge…"

"No, I don't want to talk about it" I cut him off while going back to sit down. Dimitri slid me a plate of blintz, I took a bite

"Comrade this is amazing where did you learn how to cook?"

"My mother taught me"

"Making Rouge food now Dimitri, you wouldn't do that for me. I'm hurt I thought that we got on"

Dimitri replied but I didn't hear what he because I saw my father walk into the room, Dimitri and Pavel stopped laughing

"Belikov"

"Yes Sir?" Dimitri replied

"I want you to teach Rose how to defend herself"

"Yes Sir"

"What baba, why?"

"I just want to know that you can look after yourself if anything should happen"

"Baba, I've been taking boxing, self-defense and kick-boxing classes since I was 12. I think I know how to defend myself plenty well"

"Maybe so but I will feel better if I know that Belikov has trained you. So you are going to go to the trainings and be good"

"Fine. What time do I need to be in the gym for Comrade?"

"Well I normally train at 6:30 in the morning and then 8 at night, so be there for then"

"But that's so early!"

"Well that's when I train, so be there"

"No need to be sharp Comrade, I'm going upstairs thanks for the food" I said as I walked out

Dimitri POV

"Comrade?" Abe questioned

"I don't know she just started to call me that" I told him, I really don't know why she calls me Comrade, oh well I like it so I'm not going to stop her "well I'm going to go to my room, see you tomorrow"

I woke up and look over at my clock 6:15, time for a shower, once I've showered I get dressed into my training clothes and put my gun on in the holster and put it on. I check the time 6:25; I should check on Roza... no Rose and make sure that she is awake. I walk out of my room and over to hers and knock in the door. No reply. I knock again. Still no reply. I turn the handle and the door opens. I see Rose sleeping in her bed; I walk over and give her a shake

"Rose, Roza … it's time to wake up"

"mmh…no…sleeping" she mumbled as she turned over

"Roza, it's time to be awake and train"

"No"

"I'll pick you up"

"No you won't" Really now? So I pick her up and head downstairs to the gym. I pass Pavel on the way

"She not waking up"

"Nope"

"Comrade! Put me down! Now!"

"I warned you"

"Comrade, I'm awake you don't need to carry me"

"Fine. Go get changed" I put her down and she walks back upstairs.

"Watch it Dimitri"

"Watch what Pavel?"

"You like her"

"No I don't"

"Ok Dimitri, just watch yourself ok mate?"

"Alright"

Rose comes back down the stairs in yoga pants and a sports bra

"Right then Comrade lets go train"

Rose POV

We had been training for an hour when I finally collapsed on the floor and couldn't do anymore

"Comrade, that's enough I'm beat"

He passed me a bottle of water and sat down next to me

"You did well"

"Thanks"

We were just chatting when we heard gun shots Dimitri immediately jumped up

"Rose go to the closet get a gun from the drawer"

I ran and get one and then ran back to his side just as the door bust open and Pavel ran in

"Dimitri get Rose out of here and to safety"

"No I'm not leaving you"

"You have to I'll be fine, Dimitri take her"

He grabbed me and took me to the garage as we go into the car I looked back as I heard 3 shots fired and saw Pavel fall to the ground. Dead.

**Hope you liked it please review and/or PM me**


End file.
